


Et je barrerais les jours sur le calendrier

by Aelig



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Paul est un bon père pour Percy, Sort Of, la série entière des Héros de l'Olympe, mais vécue par Paul et Sally, okay, un peu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Ce ne devait être qu'un simple calendrier, au début. Juste un petit cadeau, pour s'amuser, pour rire avec Percy. Mais Percy avait disparu, et ce simple calendrier, Paul s'y était accroché.





	Et je barrerais les jours sur le calendrier

**Author's Note:**

> Heya !
> 
> Je vous présente ici mon premier écrit sur Percy Jackson. A l'époque, j'avais eu envie d'explorer un peu la relation entre Paul et Percy, en plus du fait que j'avais été un peu frustré·e de ne pas avoir eu de réunion entre Sally, Percy et Paul à la fin des Héros de l'Olympe. (je le suis toujours un peu lmao)
> 
> Je suis actuellement en train de reposter toutes mes fics de ff sur ao3, donc j'en ai encore quelques unes sur PJO à vous partager :D 
> 
> Voilà voilà, bonne lecture à vous ! <3

Ça n'avait été qu'un simple calendrier, au début. Un peu n'importe quoi, même, comme calendrier, pour dire la vérité. Un des collègues de Paul le lui avait montré, en s'amusant des représentation des dieux grecs qui figuraient à chaque mois.

Paul l'avait regardé, et avait dit qu'il l'achèterait, pour son fils, que ça l'amuserait.

Après tout, Percy passait la soirée à la maison, ce soir, et non à la Colonie.

Ça n'avait pas raté. Percy avait rit, surtout en observant la représentation de son père divin, puis avait relevé chaque différence qu'il notait entre le dessin et le dieu réel - puisqu'il semblait les avoir tous rencontré.

« Il faudra noter les jours importants, dessus. » avait dit Percy en le tenant entre ses mains. « Comme, l'anniversaire de Tyson, et puis, de Nico aussi. Et votre anniversaire de mariage, bien sûr. »

Paul avait sourit, avait passé sa main dans les cheveux de Percy qui releva la tête vers l'adulte à ce geste.

« Et ton anniversaire, mon grand. »

Ils avaient sourit, un peu triste, avec tous ces souvenirs qui dansaient encore devant les yeux du plus jeune ; mais d'un sourire de connivence, que seul un père et son fils partageait.

« Oui. Et mon anniversaire. »

xXxXx

Et puis, il y avait eut ce matin, quelques jours après, où Paul et Sally prenaient tranquillement un petit-déjeuner solide en discutant tranquillement, prêts à entamer cette nouvelle journée. Annabeth avait envoyé un message-iris, l'air inquiète.

« Est-ce que Percy est avec vous ? »

Ils avaient été surprit. Percy était rentré à la Colonie une semaine auparavant et avait assuré ne revenir que dans un mois, peut-être un peu plus.

« Il n'est plus dans son bungalow... Il est peut-être partit rendre visite à son père sans prévenir. Ou faire un tour à dos de pégase. Je vous recontacterais. »

Annabeth s'était envolée, doucement, mais l'inquiétude avait tordu les tripes des deux adultes, des deux parents.

La journée ne s'annonçait plus aussi belle.

Pourtant, ils avaient vaqué à leurs occupations habituelles, l'esprit un peu ailleurs et guettant la moindre lueur irisée.

C'était Chiron qui les avait contacté cette fois-ci.

« Nous ne l'avons trouvé nulle part... Nous allons lancer des recherches à plus grandes échelles. Il n'a pas put se volatiliser comme ça. Nous vous tiendrons au courant. »

Ce soir-là, ils avaient mangé en silence, préoccupé. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Percy de disparaître soudainement. Ce n'était pas  _Percy_  d'agir ainsi, même. Sally et Paul avaient échangé un regard, et ils avaient comprit qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

Quelque chose leur échappait.

Ce soir-là, avant de se coucher, Paul passa dans la chambre de Percy. Il observa le lit fait correctement – Sally était repassée derrière son fils en râlant –, le bureau rangé, si impersonnel, les affiches aux murs, la fleur qui brillait au-dehors sous la lueur de la lune.

Le calendrier au-dessus de la tête de lit, qu'ils avaient mit presque une heure à poser car jamais d'accord sur l'endroit exact où le mettre, et puis avoir une bière à la main et parler du dernier match vu à la télé n'aidait en rien, aussi.

Paul le détacha doucement, l'emportant avec lui – prenant au passage le stylo noir que Percy gardait sur sa table de nuit. Il entra dans sa chambre, accrocha presque, bancal, l'objet au mur – au-dessus de la tête de lit, encore une fois. Et puis, il décapuchonna le capuchon du stylo qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

Lentement, calmement, il barra le jour qui s'achevait doucement.

Sally l'avait observé sans rien dire.

Ce fut le premier jour barré.

xXxXx

Toute la première semaine, ils avaient espérés. Oh, une petite fugue, ça pouvait se comprendre... Mais un demi-dieu aussi puissant qui ne donnait aucun signe de vie ?

Ils étaient stressés. Ils avaient peur.

Et chaque soir, Paul passait dans la chambre de Percy, comme si l'adolescent allait y apparaître brusquement.

Et chaque soir, Paul barrait consciencieusement les jours qui passaient, sur le calendrier qui penchait au-dessus du lit conjugal.

xXxXx

Plusieurs mois étaient passés.

« Trop. » dirait Sally, dirait Paul.

Il y avait eu ce faux-espoir, bien sûr. Ces trois nouveaux sangs-mêlés à la Colonie. Chiron les avait tenu au courant ; leur avait expliqué le problème des demis-dieux romains. Avait émit l'hypothèse que Percy y soit – mais sans certitude, aucune, avait-il précisé avec son regard sérieux de professeur.

Paul et Sally avaient acquiescé, avaient comprit. Mais ils s'inquiétaient, ils se réconfortaient l'un l'autre, ils se soutenaient.

Parce que Percy était un demi-dieu. Et que les demi-dieu vivait dangereusement. Encore plus Percy, d'ailleurs.

Mais, étrangement, Paul lui faisait confiance pour survivre.

Cela leur fut confirmé, ce soir-là. Sally était rentrée bien avant lui, comme d'habitude ; et lui la trouva effondrée devant le téléphone, en larme, agitée de sanglots incontrôlable.

Il avait enclenché le répondeur. Entendre la voix de Percy s'élever, si hésitante, avait tordu ses entrailles, les avait dénouées pour les renouées.

_Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ? Dans quel état est-il ? Est ce que ça va aller pour lui ? Quand rentre-il à la maison ?_

Paul avait suffoqué, sous le bonheur de le savoir simplement en vie, sur l'anxiété qui soudain apparaissait, sous la peur légitime de le perdre avant d'avoir put le retrouver. Il entoura les épaules de sa femme de son bras, l'attira contre lui, et pleura avec elle – parce qu'ils partageaient leurs sentiments de parents, après tout.

Ce soir-là, sur le calendrier, en plus de la croix, Paul avait inscrit en majuscule "IL EST EN VIE."

xXxXx

Annabeth avait assuré qu'elle savait où il était, à présent, qu'elle fonçait le chercher sans plus attendre. Elle avait également confié, à voix basse, qu'ils avaient une nouvelle prophétie sur les bras ; qu'ils devaient partir pour l'Ancien Monde sitôt Percy retrouvé.

« On ne pourra pas passer par la Colonie. » Il y avait eu un silence, alors que tous digéraient les informations. « Vous voulez que je lui transmette un message ? » avait demandé presque timidement la fille d'Athéna.

« Non. » répondit Sally. « Rentrez juste en vie. S'il te plaît. Veille sur lui, et rentrez à la maison. »

La demie-déesse avait hoché la tête, le visage grave.

« Je le jure sur le Styx. » avait-elle prononcé, la gorge nouée.

Et elle était partie, elle aussi.

Paul s'était attaché à la jeune femme, son caractère enflammé, sa relation de taquinerie et d'amour avec Percy. Il avait été inquiet pour elle, s'était demandé si son père savait – mais Annabeth était assez grande pour gérer ses affaires seule.

Ce soir-là, Paul resta un peu plus longtemps dans la chambre de Percy, essayant de retrouver l'essence du garçon, partit depuis trop de temps pour qu'elle y soit restée. Il se demanda pourquoi Percy avait disparut, pourquoi faisait-il partit d'une nouvelle prophétie, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rentrer, passer par la maison, ne serait-ce que ça ?

Et puis, il alla rejoindre Sally. Et comme chaque soir, il barra le jour qui s'achevait sur le calendrier.

xXxXx

Trop de temps était passé. Chiron avait brièvement envoyé un message, signalé qu'une guerre contre les romains se préparait, mais que Percy avait retrouvé les autres et faisait route vers la Grèce.

Ils avaient acquiescé ses paroles. Mais rien ne les rassurait.

Et puis, pendant plusieurs jours... Plus rien. Silence total. L'angoisse était montée en flèche dans le foyer.

« Ça ira. » chuchotait Paul à sa femme lorsqu'elle craquait. « Percy est fort. Il s'en sortira. Il s'en sort toujours. »

Ils avaient attendu, dans la peur, dans l'angoisse, avec ces jours qui se faisait barrer petit à petit sur ce calendrier.

Et puis, la délivrance.

« Vous pouvez venir à la Colonie. »

Chiron leur avait envoyé le message si rapidement qu'ils avaient cru rêver. Mais une fois les esprits remis en place, ils s'étaient précipités dehors, avaient mit la voiture en marche, roulé aussi vite que possible.

Entrer dans la Colonie ne leur posa étrangement aucun problème. Ils furent dévisagé ça et là, et Paul fut impressionné par tous ces gosses en tenue de guerrier, aux cicatrices apparentes alors qu'ils étaient si jeunes.

Elle l'avait repéré le premier. Forcément.

Une mère reconnaissait son enfant n'importe où.

« Percy ! »

Il s'était arrêté de parler avec son groupe d'amis, les avait fixés. Et puis, il avait sourit, ça Paul en était sûr.

« Maman ! »

Il s'était précipité dans les bras de Sally, et Paul les avait observé, ému aux larmes. Et puis Percy s'était un peu écarté de sa mère et  _mon Dieu qu'il a grandit, qu'il a changé, son regard est si adulte, pourquoi, pourquoi avez-vous volé son enfance..._

Percy l'avait regardé et Paul lui avait sourit. Ils s'étaient avancés l'un vers l'autre, un peu maladroit ; et puis, naturellement il avait enlacé son fils, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et frottant son dos comme pour lui dire  _je suis là ne t'inquiète pas, tout va aller maintenant, je suis là et je vais te protéger..._

« Papa... » Percy avait murmuré ce mot, mais Paul l'avait entendu comme si il avait été crié, et ça l'avait touché en plein cœur, tout tordu les entrailles, et il avait sourit.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir, mon grand. »

xXxXx

Ce soir-là, Paul et Sally étaient rentré chez eux, seuls mais apaisés. Percy allait bien, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Qu'importe les épreuves traversées, les morts disséminées, les pleurs lâchés.

Percy était vivant. Leur fils rentrait à la maison le lendemain.

Ce soir-là, Paul remit le calendrier et le stylo à leur place initiale, où ils les avaient prit quelques mois plus tôt.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il contemplait la chambre de son fils, Paul souriait.

Ce soir-là, aucun jour ne fut barré sur le calendrier.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 
> 
> Comme dit plus haut, on se retrouvera sans doute bientôt pour de nouveaux OS !
> 
> Plein de bisous à vous, portez-vous bien ! <3


End file.
